Just a phone call
by RandomTrashcan
Summary: So this is from a prompt I have seen flashing by on tumbrl... thought cause of my stupid head i forgot what the prompt was and all... though i hope you guys will enjoy it!


**Idk I saw some prompt somewhere around tumblr and I thought omg let's do this… I forgot what the prompt was about cause I had this saved for a long time already D8 Sorry hope you guys enjoy it.**

Korra a sociology major student at RCU had a problem. And now you're asking what is that problem? Well our little Southern Water Tribe gal has a huge crush on a girl, not just some girl. Asami Sato, future CEO of Future Tech, girl who is chased by pretty much 85% of the students on RCU and the worst part of it all Korra's best friend since elementary school.

Korra has thought about telling her but she wasn't confident enough. Korra was a dare devil for the most things she did, but telling her best friend about the big ass crush she has on her, nope Korra would shit her pants for it.

So Korra ended up with Opal and Asami to watch some movie or binge-watch some series. But this time they didn't cause Opal got an idea she thought that would be more entertaining, helping Korra out with her crush.

Korra groaned. "Do we really need to do this?" She complained. "Eh, yeah or you're gonna end up owning 10 dogs! And be alone with them for the rest of your life." Opal said. Korra muttered something that she didn't have a problem with that, puppies are life.

Asami was watching the two of them arguing, she enjoyed watching it though. She chuckled lightly. "How about you call your crush later?" Asami said. "Then you don't have to face them, though if they don't feel the same and you'll see them afterwards… yeah you get it." Opal added, the last part scared Korra but she shrugged. "Maybe I will.."

Korra was trying not to stare too long at Asami, but lucky for her both of the girls were now too consumed in the movie that was chosen, Korra had been telling them she didn't want to talk all night about her crush, mostly cause the crush was right there without knowledge of it.

Asami did sit a little closer to Korra than normal, well what was normal between them they always sat really close to each other, but right now Asami had put her head on Korra's shoulder, not that Korra was complaining but still. The movie stopped and the two girls got up as did Korra to let them out. Normally they would have slept over, but neither of them had the time for it. Korra looked calm on the outside but she was really nervous.

Opal and Asami said their goodbyes and hugged Korra, Asami longer than Opal did for whatever reason. "Make sure you call your crush!" Opal yelled before Korra closed the door. "I wil.." Korra said softly pouting a little. 

She wanted to call immediately. "What do you think girl, should I call Asami?" Korra looked at Naga who barked at her. "Yeah… I know it will change a lot cause how could she like some one like me." Korra sighed but she touched the speed dial on her phone.

-

Asami was in her car with Opal. "Seriously did you have to say that when we left, Ope?" Asami said of course you could notice the jealousy. "Come on Asami, I bet she will call you though, who else would be her crush? I mean Bolin and I see her look at you all the time. She even checked out your butt once!" Opal said. Asami sighed and parked her car in front of the Bei Fong mansion. Opal winked at Asami as she got out of the car. "She will don't you worry!"

The next morning Korra was a bit annoyed, she had a test today but she didn't feel like doing it. But she did, now she was moping around on campus. Bolin joined her. "What's up Kor? What made you down." Bolin said worried for his friend. Korra sighed. "I talked to Ope and 'Sami yesterday on movie night. 'Sami said to call my crush so I did after they left. But she didn't pick up. And hasn't responded to the voicemail I had left." Korra said very disappointed. "Seriously? I thought she would pick up!" Bolin said, it seems like he knows who Korra was talking about. Korra gave Bolin a look. "Y-yeah I know that it's her." He admitted. And just after he admitted Opal, Asami and Mako joined them. "What's with Korra?" Opal said as Korra just dropped her head on the table they were sitting at.

"Just that her _crush_ didn't pick up the phone or checked their voicemail." Bolin said, you could hear Korra groan on the background as he was talking. Asami checked her phone immediately not that the others would notice so she listened to the voicemail.

" _Oh shit… Hey uhm Asami…. I know you're probably just driving back home right now but I wanted you to know that uhm well.. yeah… how to say this you're like my best friend since for a long time and you were there for me all the time and all. But I am going to probably say something to you right now that will make it very very awkward between us…. I've liked you since high school.. and I haven't had the guts to tell you. Still don't I probably just shit my pants…. But yeah I uhm love you.… so sorry if this makes it awkward between the two of us."_

Asami put her phone away, she noticed Bolin staring at her and Korra was still being a depressive dork. "Hey Korra, I am sure she listened it by now." Bolin said with a knowing smirk on his face. Asami blushed a little because of it. "Yeah she heard your voicemail Korra." Asami said softly, but that made Korra look up at her immediately in shock kinda.

Asami walked up to Korra and placed her hands on her cheeks. She leaned down and kissed Korra softly. Korra was seriously in shock right now, she wouldn't have thought that Asami would've feel the same. Asami was about to pull away but Korra begun to kiss her back. After a short time they pulled away from each other.

"I love you too, Korra" Asami said with a smile.


End file.
